She's Perfect
by YoungShadow93
Summary: . These are some of the words Camila hears directed towards her every day. Feeling like nothing will ever get better, she's given up all hope and just accepts the ridicule and pain she endures on the daily basis,but when the popular Ruby Rose starts taking an interest in her, will she finally find love and acceptance or will she end up being heartbroken?
1. Prologue

Why do they hate me so much? Why do they hurt me so bad when I've done nothing to them? I'm so tired of this..I'm tired of being tortured and humiliated when I've done nothing wrong!..*sobs uncontrollably as she feels someone wrap their arms around her*

You don't have to cry anymore Camila..Because as long as I'm around I'm going to make sure no one ever hurts you again. I don't care what they say or think about you because to me..*lifts Camila's head up by her chin up and wipes her tears away looking right into her chocolate brown eyes* you're perfect..


	2. A Day In The Life Of Camila Cabello

Camila's POV

The light from the sun shines on my face. I throw my covers over my head and groan. I don't want to go to school. Not because I hate doing schoolwork or whatever but because of certain issues. After a few more minutes I just decide to get up and get ready. After 20 minutes I come out my bathroom wearing my old faded black skinny jeans,a gray v-neck,and my old gray and pink sweater.I put on my glasses and I head downstairs and see my younger brother Robby building another one of his "masterpieces" on the kitchen table.

Camila:Robby what are you building now?*grabs a piece of bread from the bag*

Robby:shh! I'm almost done..*carefully puts the last piece on top of what is a Lego version of the eiffle tower*

Robby is two years ounger than I am. He's a very hyper and out going kid but he's also Autistic. He gets picked on sometimes because he can be very gullible and friendly to those who want to take advantage of him. Even though he has a disability,he still takes regular classes and is very gifted. He spends his time building things from Legos,a hobby he's been very passionate about since he was little.

As he places the final piece,he stands back and marvels at his work but before he can take a pic of it from his phone,it collapses and falls all over the place.

Robby:*frustrated*Dang it! It happens every time!*sighs defeated* I'm never going to get it.

Camila:*pats his back*Yes you will Robby. You've build plenty of other hard projects so I know you'll get this one soon *smiles*

Robby:*smiles*Thanks sis. I'll try again later then. I have to go feed real quick before we leave!*runs up the stairs*

Camila:Hey make sure you lock his cage!I don't want him escaping!..again.

is Robby's pet snake. I hate the little ugly creature and sometimes to be a jerk he'll take it out his cage and try to scare me with it.

I finish eating my piece of bread,it being the only thing I'm in the mood to eat since I barely eat much or have an appetite, and walk over to the living room where I see my father knocked out on the couch. I notice the beer bottles all over the ground and sigh. Knowing he'll wake up with a headache I go to the kitchen and take out an aspirin and a bottled water and walk back to the couch and tap him softly.

Camila:Papi wake up *taps his shoulder*

Alejandro:*opens his eyes slowly*Hmm?...oh hey mija. How are you?*smiles sleepily*

Camila:*smiles*I'm ok. I got you this since I know you're going to need it.*hands him the aspirin and bottled water*

Alejandro:Oh thank you mi amor *grabs the stuff and takes the aspirin with water*Good thing you gave me this. I have an interview today and I want to make sure I'm focused *chuckles* Say,what time is it?

Camila:It's 7:54 papi.

Alejandro:7:54?Ay Dios Mio! My interviews at 9! I better hurry and get ready!*gets up and kisses Camila's head*I love you a good day today. Wish me luck!*smiles and runs through the kitchen stepping on one of the Lego pieces*Ah shit!Dammit Robby and his legos..*mutters going up the stairs*

My father...I love him so much. he's the sweetest person ever and always looks out for Robby and I. But over the past 3 years now he hasn't really been the same. When my mother passed away,he went crazy. Robby and I took it hard because we were so close to her but my father took it worse. For awhile he lost his mind. He couldn't deal with the fact his beloved Sinuh was gone. He went from being this hardworking sophisticated man to a broken down alcoholic. My father spends his days trying to find a steady job but they never last so he drinks to clear his mind of how depressed he is. But he still does his best to make sure Robby and I don't go without.

Robby finally comes downstairs and we start walking to school. The only car we have is my dad's which he uses to get around but the school is not that far so it's an easy walk. As we get nearer to the school,my stomach starts to turn. I want to turn back so bad just to avoid the hell I have to go through everyday here.

We arrive at the school aka Hell and Robby runs over to his group of friends. Seeing as how I'm a loner and nobody here talks to me I have no friends so I walk over to my locker to grab my stuff. As I open my locker and start grabbing my things,someone slams my locker shut. I turn to look and see that it's none other than Becky a.k.a Satan's daughter . She's the queen bee here and is the one responsible for making my life a living hell the past couple years. Why she bullied me when I've done nothing to her I'll never know. I notice behind Becky is Bella,one of her little minions and the rest of her posse all with little smirks on their faces.

Becky:*smirking*Well well if it isn't Crapbello. I see you're wearing the same little ugly outfit as usual. *chuckles looking Camila's wardrobe up and down*

Bella:*laughs*I know it's so embarrassing. I mean who even wears those anymore?*points at Camila's old worn out pink converses*

Camila:*looks down and puts her stuff in her bookbag*I-I have to go now..*tries to get past them but Becky blocks her*

Becky:Why are you in a rush? You going to see your friends or something? Oh wait I forgot..you have no friends.

Bella:Ooh burn!

Becky and Bella high five and laugh and so does their little group.

Becky:*laughing*Oh gosh I needed a good laugh. Cmon guys let's go. We'll bother this loser later.

Bella:See ya freak.

Becky:Bye ugly *slaps Camila's books out her hand and walks away with her group*

I grab my books and start walking to class. Everyday I go through this. If I could switch schools I would in a heartbeat. but unfortunately I'm stuck here to suffer. This is my life...it sucks.


End file.
